Field
This disclosure generally relates to habitable environments, for instance homes, hotel or motels, offices and hospitals, and particularly to techniques for enhancing human habitation in such environments.
Description of the Related Art
Most people spend significant amounts of time in habitable environments such as enclosed spaces associated with homes, apartments, condominium units, hotel suites or rooms, motel suites or rooms, spas, hospital, and other public and private facilities. Sometimes these enclosed spaces are controlled, or even owned by, the principal occupants, such as homes, apartments or condominium units. Other times these enclosed spaces are controlled by others, for example a facility owner or operator who may own and/or operate a hotel, motel, spa, hospital.
Significant time in these spaces exposes the occupant to a wide range of environmental factors, any of which may have either adverse or beneficial effects on the occupant's health, well-being or sense of well-being. Minimizing exposure to environmental factors that tend to have an adverse effect is desirable, as is increasing exposure to environmental factors that tend to have a beneficial effect.
New approaches that enhance habitable environments are desirable.